


少年承的奇妙冒险

by yuexiyun



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuexiyun/pseuds/yuexiyun





	少年承的奇妙冒险

空条承太郎迟到了十年的发情期终于到了  
他瘫在被阳光照射的滚烫的石板上，被海水浸过的伤口隐隐作痛。情欲像一把野火从下腹烧上来，混沌的大脑和身体疲软的无力感混合成焦躁。他愤恨的压着下腹的鳞片，希望鳞片下方那根蠢蠢欲动的粉红色肉茎马上消失。但他很快就被火焰烧尽了力气，肉茎也像吸尽养分一样茁壮成长，顽强的从鳞片下探出头来，同时肉茎下也裂开了一条肉缝。生殖腔饥渴的一张一合。  
承太郎的手不受控制的滑向下方。想捏合肉缝，让它不再往外吐出淫水，这样他就可以当做什么都没发生。可惜手指顺着力道噗嗤一声插进满是淫液的小穴，尖锐的指甲刮弄着娇嫩的内壁激的穴道一阵阵紧缩，吞咽着想要把手指带进更深的地方。  
这时他才发现这把野火已经不是等着它烧光就能熄灭的程度了，他自暴自弃的又塞了根手指进去，两个手指在腔内粗暴的进出，隐约能看到一些粉色的嫩肉被手指的动作带出，又被大力的塞回腔内。很快他就弓起身子，迎来了一波小高潮。他颤抖着把沾满淫液的手指从穴内抽出，生殖腔一张一合的控诉着不满，肉茎也直挺挺的杵在小腹，像条溺水的鱼一样不停的喘气。  
太阳已经到了森林的另一边，微风轻抚着瘫软在石板上的这条人鱼，却不能降低他身上的一丝温度。  
他无意识的把手指重新插进小穴，又把穴口撑开，露出不断蠕动的淫肉，希望风能吹进去好好降降温，很快他又合拢手指，用力的扣挖深处。他几近神经质的重复着动作，直到一个温热的条状物闯进小穴中，贴着他的手指肆意玩弄穴肉，甚至还有往更深的地方入侵的打算。  
承太郎猛的睁开双眼，面对他的却是一双无辜的大眼睛和两只不断抖动的圆耳朵。  
那是一只老虎。  
是空条承太郎养在陆地的宠物。  
“亚瑟”  
他无奈的伸手过去想揪住老虎的耳朵把它扯远，却亚瑟灵活的躲过，老虎撒娇似的把舌头探的更深，明显是在以为主人正在和它玩闹。柔软的舌肉搔弄着内壁，把它一寸寸的撑开。他倒吸一口凉气，抓住亚瑟的头就是往后扯。亚瑟才不情不愿的把舌头撤离温热湿润的穴道，猫科动物舌面上的倒刺刮弄着娇嫩的内壁，刺激的他一下就松软了力道。  
身体告诉他小高潮并不能令他满足，得到一次小小的释放后反而变得更加敏感，它需要一个祭品，比如面前这头大猫藏在下腹的某根柱状物。  
他的手僵在那里，进也不是退也不是，抓住耳朵的力道变轻，甚至随着舌头的抽出的动作轻抚着老虎耳根的那一撮绒毛。亚瑟发现主人的动作突然停住了，它悄悄的把舌头往里面伸了伸，欣喜的发现主人并没有阻止它，猛的一下就是把舌头往小穴里面的最深处，微凉的鼻头靠着肉茎的底端，呼出的温热气体不断的扑击着根部。锋利的犬齿也忘情的抵在穴口，他甚至能够感觉到犬齿微陷在自己腔口附近的嫩肉。  
可能会被咬出血。  
承太郎这样想着，身体反而更加兴奋起来。淫肉也敏感的收缩，被舌头毫不留情的重新推出一条通道。他又是一颤，死命的咬住下唇企图堵住那声娇喘，又或是用粗重的鼻息掩盖住它。很快就在亚瑟的进攻下溃不成军，他从喉咙里挤出几声泣音来控诉亚瑟的行径，用右手抚弄着被冷落了很长一段时间的肉茎，左手本是想用来堵住喘声可靠近唇边时却变成玩弄自己的舌尖。宽大的尾巴无助的拍打着水面，涎液顺着嘴角流到胸膛，整个人一副被快感逼的无处可逃的可怜模样。  
突然，承太郎的穴道剧烈的收缩，拖着亚瑟的舌头往更深的地方深入，但亚瑟却把舌头抽出，舌面的倒刺无情的刮弄着内壁，一股水流顺着舌头的抽出溅射在石板上。  
他潮吹了。  
承太郎双眼无神的看着天空，身体控制不住的战栗，哆哆嗦嗦的射在了手里。快感的冲击似乎把他变成了一只雌兽。就连鳞片也变得敏感无比，他能够感觉到亚瑟温暖的皮毛，也能感受到皮毛下炽热的巨物。很明显，亚瑟正在摩擦着他尾巴上的鳞片，不知道从哪里进去才能好好缓解下腹的炽热。  
他把手指插进那汁液丰盈的穴肉里，穴口被欺负的肿胀的嘟成一团。他撑开粘在一块的穴道，半透明的腔道暴露在空气中，透露出一种纯洁的艳红。里面的嫩肉都裹满了亮晶晶的淫液，它们不断的收缩着，想要把他的手指吞的更深。强烈的羞耻使得承太郎的耳鳍都泛着艳红。  
他握住虎鞭，慢慢的送进自己的腔道，饥渴的淫肉包裹住尖头，亚瑟明白了那是一个什么样的存在，从喉咙里发出来欣喜的咕噜声一举冲进腔内。承太郎死死的抱住亚瑟背部，身体似迎合似逃离，反而使得阴茎进的更深，嫩肉因为潮吹紧缩在一起，又被阴茎毫不留情的撑开。承太郎被动的承受着高潮后被撑平每一寸肉褶的快感，瘫软在石板上。  
他陷在亚瑟温暖的皮毛中，肉茎也在对方纯白的腹部上不停的摩擦，柔软的毛发随着亚瑟进出的动作浅浅的扎进马眼，他控制不住的射在亚瑟光滑的皮毛上，把那里的毛发弄得黏黏糊糊的结成一团。  
快感简直要逼垮他。亚瑟温柔的用舌头舔弄着他的乳尖，倒刺刮在乳尖上又是引起一阵不同的战栗，很快两边乳头被舔的又红又肿，亮晶晶的挺立在小麦色的胸膛上。下身却被阴茎粗暴的进出，倒刺在每一次进出中狠厉的刮弄肉穴，带来了阵阵疼痛，而伤口也在挤压中接触着粗糙的石面，微微渗出血液来。可疼痛却变成了快感的最佳佐料，每一次进出承太郎都会攀登上一个小小的高潮，快感累积到最后的他只得使他无意识绞紧内壁，紧紧的裹住亚瑟的阴茎，渴求着更多，然后再一次被毫不留情的撑开。  
在他快要达到真正的高潮的时候，亚瑟的阴茎突然变得更大，随着亚瑟更一次的深入，尖端抵住了那个隐秘的入口。那张柔软湿润的小嘴在对方的欺负下发出了咕叽的水声。他仿佛预感到了什么，浑身颤抖的推开它。索性他成功了，亚瑟并没有射在子宫里，而是随着抽出的动作全射在娇艳的肉壁上。精液一股一股的冲刷着嫩肉，待到阴茎被完全抽出穴道已经充满了精液。承太郎扒开穴口，嫩肉肿胀的不成样子。他抠挖着糊满白色粘稠液体的肉壁，希望把它们全部给清理干净。可惜手指不听使唤，比起清理更像是开始了一场新的一轮自慰。亚瑟看着主人辛苦的样子，好心的伸出舌头帮主人把精液全刮出来，这时的承太郎除了快感感觉不到任何东西，精液随着淫液一起被冲出体内。肉茎几乎射不出任何东西，哆嗦着在马眼渗出一两滴液体以示尽力。  
他昏昏沉沉的睡了过去。


End file.
